videogames_fanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Incredibles Squad: Dawn of War
"In 2021... Heroes Have a Bad Side!" - Tagline Incredibles Squad: Dawn of War is a new game in the Incredibles Crossover Series, and the start to the Incredibles Squad Series. The game takes place 4 months after the events of New Incredibles: Revenge of The Armada, where the Villain Armada has been defeated and destroyed. Earth was saved, but at a heavy cost... The lives of Mr. Incredible, Mrs. Incredible and Violet Parr! With the Parr Twins, Dashiell Parr and Jack Parr now completely alone after destroying the Armada, the Twins set out to avenge their parents and sister by joining the Incredibles Squad, a Villain-hunting Military squad made up of members from The Hero Coalition. With the Armada crippled, the first battle over and the New Incredibles disbanded... The hunt has begun! Cast * Ty Simpkins as Jack Johnson Parr * Nathan Gamble as Dashiell Parr * Melissa Hutchinson as Clementine Everett * Nicholas Bode as Jackson Pearce * Mark Grigsby as Griggs * Kevin McKidd as John 'Soap' MacTavish * Craig Fairbrass as Simon 'Ghost' Riley * Billy Murry as Jonathan Price * Scott Whyte as Ozone (Earth-450) * Mikal A. Vega as Scarecrow (Earth-450) Character Profiles Jack Johnson Parr (Incredibles Squad) - The son of Mr. and Mrs. Incredible, younger brother to Violet Parr and twin brother to Dashiell Parr. During the Third Battle of Metroville, Jack witnessed his parents and sister being brutally killed by Armada Troops, and was enraged and traumatized by this event. 4 months later, Jack is now a ruthless and brutal Anti-Hero, killing every Armada Troop that gets in his way with much brutality and lethal methods. He uses an HBRa3 Assault Rifle with an ACOG Sight, Muzzle Brake, Grenade Launcher and Heartbeat Sensor. He utilses the powers of: Pyrokinesis, Hydrokinesis, Molecular Manipulation, Mind Manipulation and Psionics. Clementine Everett (Incredibles Squad) - Clementine is a former member of the New Incredibles Initiative, which has now been disbanded. After the Third Battle of Metroville, she has stayed in the city of Metroville with her guardian, Lee Everett, in order to watch out for Jack and Dash, who are still deeply traumatized by Violet and their parents' deaths. She has an extremely close attachment to both of the Twins. Clementine's powers mirror Jack's, including: Psionics, Cryokinesis, Hydrokinesis, Energy Manipulation and Levitation. She uses an AMR9-G with a Grenade Launcher and Dual Magazine. Dashiell Parr (Incredibles Squad) - Jack's twin brother and former member of the New Incredibles. After killing the Phantom Soldier in a fit of rage over the deaths of his parents and sister during the Battle of Metroville, Dash now lives in his family's house in Metroville under the care of his uncle, Roger Parr. However, he is called back into action to save Earth-616 after two more incarnations of Scarecrow and Ozone (leaders of the Armada) arrive, and he fights them to save Earth-616 and the rest of the Multiverse. Capable of Super Speed, Dash uses an AK12-HT with a Grenade Launcher, Laser Sight and Advanced Rifling. Griggs - Founder of the Incredibles Squad and former member of The Hero Coalition (disbanded before New Incredibles Series). Jonathan Price - Field Commander for the Incredibles Squad. John 'Soap' MacTavish - Second-in-command and Engineer for the Incredibles Squad. Plot Prologue/Intro Battle The game starts off during the Third Battle of Metroville, where Jack Johnson Parr and his family are charging through hundreds of Armada Troops in the streets of the city, with Skyscrapers falling and exploding, and Helicopters and VTOL Warships from both the New Incredibles and Villain Armada crashing into the streets, causing even more explosions as hundreds of Task Force 141 and Armada Troops shoot at each other in the streets during the final minutes of the Battle of Metroville. Jack then grabs his iconic HBRa3 and unloads his ammo into several Troops, before jumping away from an RPG Missile, which explodes behind him as he uses his Pyrokinesis to unleash a torrent of fire at several Armada Troops in front of him, and then shooting a Grenade from his Grenade Launcher into an Armada Gunship, causing it to crash into the streets as Dash fights the Phantom Soldier near the now-destroyed Omnidroid Core. After a few minutes of the whole Parr Family fighting Phantom Soldier, Mr. Incredible is blasted away by an EM1 Quantum Laser as Mrs. Incredible gets hit by an XS1 Goliath, which throws her down into the streets and fights her. In the midst of fighting the Phantom Soldier using combos and his Powers, Jack manages to kick the Phantom Soldier in the face, causing his Visor to crack and short out. Dash then zooms in and tackles the Soldier into the main streets as the two fight in the middle of bullets, missiles and explosions as Jack goes to help Violet kill surrounding Armada Troops while Mr. Incredible and Mrs. Incredible fight two XS1 Goliaths. After a few minutes, Phantom Soldier gets into a lock with Dash, before signalling someone with a nod. Violet then looks at the top of the Metroville Bank Building, seeing a Armada Heavy Troop with a Stinger MissiLe Launcher ready, and the Troop fires at Jack, who is now a 16 metres away from Violet. Seeing that her younger brother will die unless she does something, Violet charges in front of Jack and uses her Flyrokinesis to create a Shield-like Forcefield around her arm, which gets hit by the Missile a few seconds later and causes a massive explosion that cackles with Flyrokinetic Forcefield Energy. As the smoke and fire from the explosion clears, the rest of the Incredibles, Clementine, Jacks, Ghost, Griggs, Price and Soap then all stare in shock as Violet stands shakily on her feet, covered in scars and scratches as her Forcefield fades away, and she drops to the ground. Jack, after seeing his sister dead, drops to his knees and screams in anguish and rage as he unleashes an Energy Repulse that grips hundreds of Armada Toops, Gunships and even 3 Armada Flagships, and then blows them all up, causing debris to fall into the streets and crush hundreds of Armada Troops as Jack sobs over his sister's corpse, and his eyes glow red and yellow in rage and sadness. Mr. Incredible then yells "NO!!!" as he furiously punches the XS1 MECH, before throwing him into a nearby building and then punching him straight through several office buildings. Mrs. Incredible is then thrown into the wall of a building as the XS1 Goliath fires a EM1 Laser at her, but she uses her Elasticity to extend her arm, latching it to another building like a Grapple Hook, then jumps off the current building just as it gets hit by the EM1 Laser and gets destroyed. As Mrs. Incredible gets to street level, she sees Dash fighting Phantom Soldier as Mr. Incredible comes flying out the wall of an office building, hitting the streets and causing a small crater. The XS1 Goliath then comes bursting through the wall and flies over to Mr. Incredible, before slamming it's foot down on to his back and then the second Goliath comes in with its GRE-16 Chaingun and unloads 70 Rounds into Mrs. Incredible as Jack yells "MOM!!!!!" and uses his Psionics to fire an Energy Blast at the Goliath, blasting it through the air and causing its Armor to be ripped to shreds. As the Villain Armada is on the brink of defeat, Dash finally manages to grab an Energy Sword and then brutally stab the Phantom Soldier in the stomach, before saying "You killed my sister, you fucker..." as he rips the Energy Sword out, taking Phantom Soldier's left Ribcage with it. Phantom Soldier then limps forward and then looks at the destroyed city of Metroville and sees his Armada defeated, with the Armada Flagship, several hundred Gunships and thousands of Troops dead among the hundreds of ruined and destroyed Skyscrapers. Dash then watches the Phantom Soldier drop to the ground, and then draw his final breath, dying at Dash's hands. Mr. Incredible then crawls through the littered streets as he sees the Villain Armada's remains retreat from the city. Realising Earth has been saved, he sighs in relief, but the XS1 puts its foot on Mr. Incredible's back and them takes out a Arm Blade and says "You're about to die, Incredible..." and Mr. Incredible says through gritted teeth "No... The Armada has LOST!! The city may be in ruins, but Earth has been saved! The Villain Armada has lost everything!..." and the Goliath says back "That may be the case, but you can't kill the Armada. We will return some day. But for now, your death should be enough!!" as he stabs Mr. Incredible through the back, and then rips his heart out brutally. The game's credits then open as the blood of Mr. Incredible then pools across the ground littered with flames, guns and bullet casings. After the Opening Credits are finished, Mr. Incredible's blood then pools and transforms into the shape of an Incredibles Symbol, and the screen turns to black as the game starts. Main Missions (Act I-Act V) The game then switches to 4 months later, where Jack is seen in his family's house (from the Incredibles Movie), taking out a P226 Pistol with a Silencer attached, before shooting at a Villain Armada Symbol drawn on a piece of paper, pinned to his wall. Jack then holsters the Pistol and rips the Symbol in half, screaming in rage and throwing it across the room. He then looks at a picture on his desk and sees that it is a picture of him and his family, and he starts to cry. He then sees Dash enter the room, and he says "What do you want?" and Dash tells him "Just wanted to see how you're holding up after... You know." and Jack responds "Well, let's see. Our parents are dead, our sister is also six feet under... And we have been traumatized by that, after defending a city that looked like 9/11, only ten times worse!" and Dash says "Jack, I know how you feel. It's not just you going through PTSD, but... I don't go out in the middle of the night dressed in a hoodie, mask, and Military Gear! I don't shoot the hell out of Armada Troops anymore with two Shotgun Pistols!!" and Jack yells "That's the whole point, Dash!! You always held back, ALWAYS gave the Villain Armada mercy! They don't deserve it... They deserve to die, slowly and painfully. I'll rip of their skin, and disembowl them as they scream loudly in pain and suffering, begging me to stop. But I will NOT stop, I will NOT rest. Not until I've found the one Armada Troop that killed Dad, killed Mom and killed Violet... I already killed one of them during the Battle, but there's two more who killed Dad and Violet. So just leave me alone!!" and he pushes Dash aside, before going out of the house and slamming the door angrily. At night, Jack sits on the edge of the Metroville Church with the Cemetery next to it. He takes out his Balaclava with a yellow skull painted on to it, and says "I promise, guys. I'll find the two that killed you. I've killed the one that got you, Mom. I'll find the other two, and put a bullet between their eyes. After making them suffer beyond their limit." as he hears a voice behind him say "You're really different than last time, Jack." and he turns around to see Clementine standing there. He then says "I know, Clem. I need some time alone." and Clementine sits next to him, saying "You don't have to be alone in this, Jack. I have something for you here." as she takes out a Document marked 'Incredibles Squad. Top Secret File #567890" and Jack opens it, seeing mugshots of Heroes from the Battle of Metroville such as Jacks, Ghost, Griggs, Price, Soap, Clementine herself, and then he sees mugshots of himself and Dash. Clementine then explains "I want to assemble a Task Force of the most skilled Heroes in America. So they can hunt the remnants of the Villain Armada. You up for it, Jack?" and Jack answers "I'm up for it, Clem. But I don't know if Dash is going to be alright with it." and Clementine asks "How's he doing? Is he alright?" and Jack responds "He's fine, Clementine. He isn't obsessed with avenging Violet and my parents like I am. He is traumatized, but not bent on revenge like me." and he starts to tear up as he holds a picture of him and his family, and Clementine notices this, and says "Jack, it's okay. I'm here for you if you need anything, okay?" as she comforts him. Jack then rests his head on Clementine's shoulder, wipes his tears away and says "I never got to say sorry to them. I failed them... They trusted me to keep the family together, and I failed them." and Clementine reassuringly says "They'd be proud of you, Jack. They already were before they died. Come on, let's get to your house and pick up Dash. We need to meet Griggs and the others." as they run across the rooftops and head for the City Outskirts. The game then switches to a few minutes later as Jack and Dash are in their family's house, and Dash asks his brother "You saw Clementine?" and Jack answers "Yeah. She told me she wants to assemble a squad of Heroes to hunt what's left of the Armada." and Dash asks "She say anything about me?" and Jack tells him "Yeah. She really misses you, Dash. You and her broke up after the Battle of Metroville." and they sit in silence for a few seconds. However, Jack breaks that silence when he says "Hey, Dash... I'm sorry about what I said earlier. I was just angry." and Dash tells him "It's fine, Jack. I know, we lost our family." as he hugs his brother, and then says "I'll do it. I'll join this new squad. For you." and Jack manages to crack a slight smile, and Dash playfully punches him on the arm and says "Come on, let's go meet Clem and the others." as they exit the room. Category:Video Games Category:Crossover Games Category:Xbox One Games